What Happens in Vegas
by BaconButt
Summary: My entry for "For the Love of Jasper" contest. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. One-shot. P/B/J Slash/AH/AU/OOC. It's my first time. Please be gentle. Rated M for sexy time and language.


"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest **

**Title: What Happens In Vegas**

**Pen name: missmaj**

**Existing work: N/A**

**Primary Players: Jasper, Peter and Bella**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns them. ****If only she could spare me Jasper****. **

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

*****

**First story, First lemon, First slash. Whoa.**

**cullen818 is one kick-ass beta!**

**Please be gentle. It's my first time.**

*****

I just got back to my suite from a three-hour long meeting. It was only the second day of our week-long conference and I was already fucking exhausted. I was so ready to get back home to my wife. I gave a collective sigh as I kicked my shoes off and stripped down to my boxers. I threw myself onto bed, ready to turn in for the day.

The conference was being held at The Palms Hotel in Las Vegas. The hotel gave some hefty discounts on the rooms for the people attending. The company that I work for was frugal, so they jumped at the opportunity to save a few cents. I would have rather stayed on the strip, but this hotel was well within walking distance. _Bella would love this place__. __Maybe I'll bring her someday._ I should've brought her with me, but she just started a new career back home and we just can't risk it. With the expenses from the wedding and a new house we were a bit strapped for cash at the moment.

I got up from my bed and looked around for my pants to grab my cell phone. I was about to text her when I noticed an incoming message from Bella.

_Turn your webcam on. _

_- B_

I went to the desk where my laptop was sitting. I turned on the screen and logged on to my webcam account.

_Oh, fuck me._

She sat at the foot of our bed, waiting for me. She was wearing a lacy baby pink babydoll lingerie with a tie-front and matching underwear.

She squealed, her eyes lit up as soon as she saw me online. She ran towards the computer and sat on the chair.

"Hey Jasper, how's my baby?" she asked coyly, a devious smile painted on her lips. "I miss you," she sighed.

"Um... uh, sweetie, w-wh-what are you w-w-wearing?" I stuttered.

"Why, you don't like it?" She pouted. "I went shopping with Alice and I bought this. For you," she winked.

I traced the outline of her face on screen. "Baby, you look sexy," I said huskily.

She blew me a kiss, got up from the chair, moving it out of the way. She crawled back to our bed, her ass facing the webcam. _Ugh, I just want to bite that ass so bad._

She turned around and winked at me. She got on her knees, her ass sitting on her legs.

She looked at me from underneath her lashes. "Tell me what you want, Jasper," she said softly, biting her lip.

"Untie your top for me," I said lustily.

She reached for the tie in between her cleavage and pulled it with ease. Her lingerie opened, revealing those gorgeous set of orbs.

"Play with your tits for me. Pretend my hands are touching your right, while I lick, suck and bite your left," I said, my voice turns thick from lust and want.

"Oh Jasper," she sighed.

"Oh God, baby you're so beautiful," I moaned.

I was in the process of rubbing my rock-hard dick through my boxers when...

"Hey Whitlock! Let's go! Seth and Laurent are waiting for us at the bar, we....." Peter barges in, unannounced. "Holy shit, man. Are you masturbating?" the asshole asked, laughing out loud.

"What the fuck man? Don't you know how to knock?" I quickly grabbed one of the pillows on the bed attempting to cover myself up.

The fucktard was completely oblivious to what was going on at the moment and decided to invite himself in. He closed the door behind him, locked _it_, then walked towards where I was sitting. Clearly this guy didn't seem to get that right now was my _alone_ time.

"Did you finally use the porn site I told you about? Pretty hot stuff, huh?" He peered into the screen. At first he didn't recognize that it was Bella, so he moved my chair out of the way so he could get closer to the computer. He put his face closer to the screen, his eyes squinting. His jaw dropped as soon as he realized that it was my wife staring back at him.

"HOLY SHIT!" he shouted, moving a few steps back, knocking me and my chair over in the process.

"Hey Peter, how's it going?" she giggled, wiggling her fingers hello. Either Bella forgot that her top was open for Peter's ogling or she wasn't afraid to show off her fuckhot body.

"Um... uh..." Peter was speechless. He heard me snicker and gave me an evil glare. I gave him the finger; he grabbed it and tried to bend it backwards. Somehow we ended up on the floor with me straddling him in nothing but boxers.

Yup, pretty awkward if I may say so.

"Boys... " I heard Bella sigh, causing us to stop our childish antics and gave her back our full attention. I stood up, offering Peter my hand to help him rise. I nearly lost my hold on him when I recognized the item she was holding.

A. Fucking. HUGE. Vibrator.

I cleared my throat. "Bella, how, when, where.... ?"

"Alice." She shrugged nonchalantly as if she was holding something normal, like a fucking curling iron. "I was getting bored, she suggested for me to buy this. Since I'm here all alone and lonely, I thought 'why not'?"

Oh, my sweet cousin Alice. I'm not sure whether to thank her or strangle her. Maybe I'll thank her first _then _strangle her after.

She gave me a puppy dog look. "Jasper, baby, can I make a request?" she asked in a baby-like voice. _I'm screwed._

"Um, that depends, sweetie," I answered nervously. I glanced at Peter, who's completely frozen in place.

She crawled slowly towards the edge of the bed.

"See, I've always wondered what a man-on-man action looks like," she began, casually waving the vibrator back and forth, as if she was trying to hypnotize us with that... _monstrosity. _"I was wondering if you could show me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at me.

_Oh hell no. _I was about to protest when Peter opened his big-ass mouth. "What's in it for us?"

"Dude!" I hit him at the back of his neck.

"Fuck, that hurts!" He rubbed the sore spot on his neck. "What, she has a vibrator with her. Maybe she can show us what it's being used for." he whispered, wagging his eyebrows.

Is this really worth it? I mean, I've been with another guy before way back in college but not in _that_ way. There was a girl involved and it was either me in her pussy while, he was in her mouth or vice-versa. He and I never touched. Well, at least I didn't think so. But I was drunk. And stupid. And very, very drunk. Did I mention that I was very drunk and stupid?

Shit. I needed a drink. Just a couple of drinks. _Could I really do this?_

"Honey? I'll be right back." I ran to the mini-fridge and take all the mini bottle that are inside. I opened a vodka bottle and tossed one to Peter, who accepts it without a second thought.

*****

Half an hour and a raided mini-bar later, I sat back in front of the computer. My wife was now lying in bed, turning the vibrator on and off, tempting us. Peter was sitting on the couch by the window, busying himself with the view of the Vegas lights outside.

I threw a pillow at Peter. He looked at me and nodded.

"Okay, what do you want us to do?" I asked. _Jesus, what did I get myself into?_

Bella resumed her kneeling position. She pointed the vibrator at Peter. "You, take your clothes off," she commanded.

Peter looked at me nervously. _Oh, okay now you're being a pussy. _"Just take them off," I muttered.

I looked away while he took his clothes off. "Okay, done," he said. I looked over at him.

"Dude, Superman briefs? Seriously?" I snorted. I could hear Bella giggling in the background.

He covered his man parts with his hands. "It was Charlotte. She wants to make sure that I don't get some pussy while I'm here," he said defensively.

"Well, technically you're not," I mumbled.

I turned towards Bella. I raised my eyebrows as if waiting for the next step.

"Stand up and face Peter." I hesitated, but finally do as I am told and walked to where Peter was standing.

"Now kiss," she said saucily. Peter groaned.

"Fucking A, this better be worth it," I said petulantly. I shut my eyes tight, grabbed Peter's head with both hands and crashed my lips to his. _Hmmm... except for a few stubble, he's not bad at all. In fact, his lips were pretty... soft. Fuck._

"With feelings boys," Bella said impatiently. I felt his mouth open slightly and without thinking I thrust my tongue inside his. His mouth tasted like vodka and_... is that raspberry_? Our tongues were suddenly fighting for dominance. My right hand moved from the back of his head towards his cheek, while my left was tracing along his shoulder and forearm. He moaned and I felt his hands gently caress my hips, up my waist and down again. My cock stiffened at his touch.

"Mmmm, that's good. Fuck, that's hot," I heard Bella moan. I heard some clicking and then low humming coming from the computer. I opened my eyes to look at the screen and saw her move the vibrator through her visibly soaked panties.

I moaned out loud at the visual and felt Peter's lips ran along my jaw through my collarbone. I closed my eyes again. I moved one of my hands to his chest and pinched his nipple, causing him to groan. I felt his muscle clench as I scrape my fingers down his abdomen. I played along the seam of his underwear, teasing him then I reached inside his underwear and grabbed his cock. I pumped my fist along his impressive shaft, collecting the pre-cum with the base of my thumb. His moans made me so hard I'm about to burst in my boxers.

"Good, don't stop. Keep going. Please," she whispered.

Peter's hands were playing with the band of my boxers when he suddenly tugged them down, freeing my now rock hard cock. He ran his finger from the base to the tip of my cock, causing me to shudder.

"Oh fuckshit," I groaned. _How the hell does he know that I like that? _

"Stop," Bella said suddenly. "On the bed. I want you to suck each other."

Peter and I looked at each other in terror. We looked at Bella, who was still busy playing with the vibrator on her pussy. Then she removed the vibrator from her swollen folds and licked her juices off the toy. _Holy hell._

"I'm waiting boys..." she purred.

I don't know what kind of voodoo magic this girl has on us, but we gave in to her wishes.

I slowly walked towards the bed, laid down on it facing sideways. Peter went to the other side of the bed, lying sideways as well, his dick facing me and I his. I don't know what came over me, but staring straight at his dick made me want to lick it.

So I did.

"Oh Jasper, shit," he moaned. Once again I felt his finger trace my dick from bottom to tip, causing me to thrust my pelvis towards him. He grabbed my dick and started to pump it. His tongue licked my balls and sucked it, causing me to shiver with delight.

"Oh Jesus, fuck, shit, ugh..." I groaned. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips, his tongue move around my dick, his hands clutching my ass. I looked down then I realize that watching him suck me, his head bobbing up and down, his tongue licking me was one of the hottest things I have ever seen.

We are so engrossed in sucking each other off that I almost completely forget about my wife, until I heard Bella call my name.

"Look at me, honey," she said. I opened my eyes and noticed that she moved her panties out of the way and she was thrusting the vibrator in and out of her wet pussy. I grabbed Peter's head, guiding him in and out of my dick, while I continued sucking Peter, all in rhythm with Bella.

"Oh God, Baby I'm close," Bella rasped. I could tell she was getting close. She was thrashing around the bed, desperate to get her release. Our eyes locked together as we finally reached our climax.

"Fuck Bella, oh God!" I grunted, shooting my cum all over Peter's mouth. A few thrusts later he came and I greedily drank his cum dry. _Huh, Bella's juices tastes better than that...__ but not bad at all. __Does all__ men__ cum taste the same? Jesus Jasper, __what the fuck are you talking about? Just shut up already!_

Peter and I both laid on our backs panting and breathing heavily. I turned on my stomach so I could see Bella on the computer. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh honey that was amazing. I'm going to freshen up then go to bed. Early day tomorrow. Goodnight, I love you," Bella said, blew me a kiss then turned off the webcam. I was shocked to say the least and stared at the blank screen in front of me. _What the fuck just happened? _I glanced at Peter who was lying on the bed, completely forgetting the fact that he was still buck naked. He was all flushed and sweaty, looking up at the ceiling while trying to catch his breath. I grabbed the end of the blanket and tosses it over to him, covering him completely. He suddenly snapped from his haze.

"Um... I'm going to freshen up," he muttered. He got up from the bed, wrapped the blanket around him, gathered all his clothes and trudged off to the bathroom.

I put on a new pair of boxers and sat on the bed. I had my arms resting on my legs as I laid my head on my hands. I need a shower. _A fucking long-ass shower._

He came out a few minutes later, fully clothed.

"Uh... so uh, this will never leave the room," I started.

He nodded in agreement. "What happens in Vegas...," he murmured.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, he finally spoke up. "Um... I'm going to a strip club. An _all female _strip club. You want to..."

I shook my head no. "No thanks. Um... no worries. I won't tell Char," I promised.

He was about to walk out but turned towards me smiling, his arms extended.

I raised my eyebrows at him. _Are you fucking kidding me? _

He blushed, brought his arms down and literally ran out, slamming the door behind him.

I went after him, making sure that the door was locked. As I made my way back to the bed I noticed something blue peeking from underneath the blankets.

Peter's superman briefs.

I picked it up and threw it in the trashcan. I don't think he'd want it back, anyway.

Sighing, I reached for the hotel phone on the bedside table, and then asked for the front desk to direct my call to Jessica, our supervisor on this trip.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hi Jessica, there seems to be an emergency at home that I have to take care of asap..."

Then I grabbed my cell phone and typed in a quick text:

_Bell__a,__ Darlin'__,__Sugar, __Sweetie, Love of my life__, My sexy minx... __Be rea__d__y, 'cause I'm coming home and __you'll be fucked to oblivion by your wonderful husband__._

_Love you,_

_-J_

******

**A/N****:**

**LaViePastiche and ElleCC:**** 'Ya asked for it. ;-D**

**TYVM Stephanie (cullen818) and Deb (TwistedForTwilight) for the push**** and patience****. **

**I couldn't have done it without you two.**

**This is to my awesome s-i-l Jen, ****for not laughing**** when I told her how much I loved TwiFic. ****=*)**


End file.
